JUST ONLY ME
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Entah mungkin ini sequel dari 60seconds atau bukan. saya juga bingung sendiri. CRACK PAIRING! Tao X Lay. Just Review if you feel like this :)


**Balik lagi :) Adakah yang merindukan saya? Hehehe**

**Saya datang membawakan FF TaoLay entah lah mungkin bisa dibilang cerita sambungan 60seconds nyehehehe**

**Tittle : Just only me**

**Rate : T**

**Maincast : **

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. I TOLD U BEFORE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JUST ONLY ME**

Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar beranda dikamarnya, menatap matahari yang terbenam.

Semburat kemerahan yang begitu menakjubkan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Terdengar sesekali ia menghela nafas berat lalu menatap langit kemerahan seraya tersenyum miris, tanpa sadar langkah pelan seseorang menghampirinya.

"Xing-ge..."bisik suara itu mendekap tubuh Yixing dari belakang. Yixing tersentak kaget lalu menatap siapa yang berani mendekap tubuhnya.

"Tao! Kamu ngagetin aja," Ujar Yixing membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Tao, orang yang mendekapnya.

Tao tertawa kecil lalu mencubit hidung mancung Yixing.

"Memikirkan apa,eum? Ampe gak sadar kalo ini aku?" Tanya Tao, Yixing menggeleng kecil lalu kembali menatap langit senja.

"Aku gak mikirin apa-apa kok," Jawab Yixing sekenanya, menikmati dekapan hangat Tao.

Tao mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yixing, membagi suhu tubuhnya untuk Yixing.

Tubuh Yixing rentan dan mudah sakit. Terkadang Tao kesal pada Yixing yang suka sekali memakai pakaian tipis seperti sekarang ini.

"Kamu gak bisa bohong Xing-ge, mata kamu gak seperti bibir kamu yang bohong." Ujar Tao, Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu dan leher Yixing.

Yixing mengigit bibirnya, tubuhnya merinding saat deru nafas lembut Tao menerpa kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

"Memikirkan masa lalu, eum... Mungkin," Tao tampak acuh dengan jawaban Yixing bahkan ia mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan kecil dileher Yixing, tanpa Yixing sadar satu desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Untuk apa memikirkan masa lalu,ge? Cukup pikirkan masa depan kita. Cukup pikirkan tentang aku dan kamu," Ucap Tao tanpa menyadari tatapan sendu Yixing.

"Kenapa Tao? Aku hanya sedikit memikirkannya, hanya mengingat." Lirih Yixing. Kilat mata Tao berubah tajam.

Dengan kasar dibaliknya tubuh Yixing, menghujam mata yang tampak berkaca-kaca itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lupakan dia! Lupakan si brengsek Kris itu! Jangan pernah mengingat apapun tentang dia!" Bentak Tao, suaranya meninggi, memegang bahu Yixing dengan keras.

Setitik air mata keluar dari mata kanan Yixing, Tao yang melihatnya segera sadar lalu memeluk tubuh rapuh Yixing.

Menggumamkan kata maaf pada Yixing, entah mungkin menyesal telah membentak Yixing.

"Gak papa Tao, harusnya akunya yang minta maaf ngebuat kamu marah," Ucap Yixing, membalas pelukkan Tao.

"Nggak ge, Maafin aku. Aku ngebentak kamu lagi, aku kasar lagi sama kamu. Maafin aku," Tao kembali bergumam ia mengusap punggung Yixing dengan lembut, mencium kecil pucuk kepala Yixing.

"Aku lelah Tao, Aku lelah..." Bisik Yixing, Tao segera menuntun tubuh Yixing kedalam kamar mereka.

Entah Tao mengerti atau tidak maksud kata ' Lelah' dari bibir Yixing.

Tao mendudukan tubuh Yixing pada tempat tidur mereka.

"Maafkan aku ge, aku melakukannya lagi," Tao berkata lagi seraya mengenggam tangan Yixing.

"Gak papa Tao. Jangan minta maaf lagi," Ujar Yixing, mengelus surai hitam Tao.

Tao menangkup wajah Yixing mencium dimple dipipi Yixing lalu menatapnya lembut. Membelai wajah Yixing menghadapkan ke wajahnya.

"Cukup melihatku ge, hanya menatapku jangan lihat yang lain. Cukup pikirkan tentangku. Jangan pikirkan yang lain dan cukup cintai aku. Jangan mencintai yang lain. Mengerti ge?" Ucap Tao menatap lembut Yixing, menunggu jawaban dari Yixing.

"Iya, aku ngerti Tao. Hanya kamu Tao," Jawab Yixing. Tao tersenyum senang lalu mencium sekilas bibir tebal Yixing.

"Tidurlah ge, Gege harus istirahat. Ingat kondisi tubuhmu ge. Aku akan menemani gege disini," Yixing mengangguk patuh lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur.

Tao menyenandungkan lagu tidur sambil terus mengenggam tangan Yixing dan mengelus surai coklatnya, tak sampai sepuluh menit nafas teratur Yixing menandakan ia telah terlelap kedalam dunia mimpi.

Tao tersenyum lembut melihat wajah damai Yixing yang tertidur.

"Hanya lihat aku Yixing-ge, cukup hanya aku yang boleh kamu pikirkan, kamu lihat dan kamu cintai.

Cukup aku! Karena hanya aku yang pantas untukmu, bukan yang lain bukan juga si brengsek Kris itu. Aku yang pantas memilikimu, ingat itu! Aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang berani merebutmu dariku ge..." Bisik Tao.

Dilepaskan genggamannya ditangan Yixing, mengecup kening Yixing, kedua matanya yang tertutup lalu hidung mancung Yixing, mencium kedua pipi Yixing lalu turun ke bibir merah Yixing.

"Good night, ge... Minpikan aku," Ucap Tao lalu beranjak meninggalkan Yixing, keluar dari kamar mereka berdua tanpa Tao ketahui setitik bening airmata Yixing mengalir dalam tidurnya.

**FIN**

Apa ini? Hanya cerita aneh yang ada pas lagi ngelamunin Tao, kekeke

Bagaimana cerita ini? Apakah layak dibaca? Mana pendek banget, namanya juga oneshoot kaya lagunya B.A.P hehehe

Reviewnya ditunggu yah :) Maaf saya tidak bisa membalas satu-satu tapi yang pasti saya selalu berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membaca cerita ini meninggalkan komentarnya ataupun tidak

Saya sangat menghargai siapapun yang meninggalkan komentar miliknya :)


End file.
